The Real Me
by 4dimensional
Summary: Derek and Casey live their lives being step-siblings on camera and best friends off. When Casey gets a stalker Derek is there by her side. Their friendship quickly turns into something much deeper. Dasey
1. Chapter 1

Casey had just got done filming another episode of Life As We Know It and was pleased with the results. Her and Derek did great, but she always felt it was a little too much drama. Especially since they were really close friends, but she still never thought him much as a brothe. Derek and her's relationship went past the friend stage and into something that would last forever, but it stopped after that. She had hoped they would start dating, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Derek was complex and somewhat like his character Andrew. Take Andrew meets Zach Efron and you have Derek—well maybe not that extreme. But Derek was sweet and thoughtful, and didn't bounce from girl to girl. He was stable and wanted a stable relationship, but the press had kept him from that. So they stopped at the serious friendship and hadn't talked about dating.

"Hey, what did you think of this episode?" Derek came up to her as she got a snack. That was the great thing about doing shows they supplied food.

"Oh, it was good. Typical Andrew and Heather moments—it gets interesting as the season goes on though." She replied taking a seat, "How did you like it."

"Same." Derek sat next to her opening a water bottle

"You know I want to do something that is real though." Casey sighed

Derek gave her a quizzical look that quickly turned into understanding.

"We've had this conversation before Case, but I completely know where you're coming from. Your sick of acting like your someone else and you want to do a TV show that is about the real you." He gave her hand a squeeze

"How about a girl who wants to be a rock star and her parents won't allow it." Casey suggested

"That's been done."

"O.k. a singer."

"Done too."

"Me and you.

"That's been done….me and you?" Derek spit out his water

"Ya, we're interesting not on screen." She chuckled at his amazed look

"Huh…Case, we already have a TV show." He said pointing out the obvious

"I know, but I get sick of acting like your step-sister when in all honesty I would never want to be your sibling." She let out a frustrated glance at Derek who was utterly confused.

"Well, that's how our show is." He mentioned trying to understand her.

"NO! A me and you as in normal… not as step-sibs, but as…well…as…" Casey stuttered trying to figure out the right words to say.

"I get it a drama that is based on the real us. I understand what your saying, but we're just like every other celebrity." He gulped down the rest of his water and stood up.

Casey sighed again, "Whatever."

"Don't get aggravated with me. I'm just stating the facts—well maybe we're not like others, but I don't think we need a whole another TV show to prove it." He said taking her hands and pulling her up. "We can leave now. Where do you want to go?"

"You're so confusing you know that?"

"SO you've told me." Derek stuck his tongue out at her and she gave him a slight shove. They got into his red 2008 Ferrari and drove to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Casey stood on the edge of the shore on Malibu Beach watching the tides roll in and out. Thinking of the song, "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay," that's how she felt. She was tired of being someone she wasn't—it was odd she knew, but the acting continued and became a daily routine. Smile, in front of the press and act like everything was ok in life—when in reality it wasn't. She was done with acting; that was a phase her in life—now she was ready for something that she loved to do; write. She had thought about it many of times—quit acting and write a book. But the idea never stayed too long in her mind though, and if she would be honest with herself – she was ready to go to college and have a normal life.

"What's up?" Derek asked taking her hand.

"Just thinking." Casey replied nonchalantly.

"Want to talk about it." Derek squeezed her hand three times and stared out at the sunset.

"We already have." Casey let go of his hand and sat on the sand.

"You know I have a theory about nights like these…" he looked at her

"Yeah, what's that?"

"They're not treasured, because of the beauty of the sunset, but the beauty of the person your with." Derek looked deep into her eyes.

"Where did that come from?" she asked softly

"My heart, but I have a point." He looked back at the ocean.

"You do?" she teased

"The beauty of a person is made by the person: their character, their goals, their dreams. Not just by the outward, physical beauty, and that's what I see in you. As much as you want everyone see who you really are—fun, loving, a musician, a writer, caring. Oh, and I think that's one of the admirable traits you have: caring. You would make a great nurse! You're still beautiful."

Derek chuckled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Thanks, that was sweet."

"Just the truth." He stood up and looked down out her and held out his hands. Knowing that right now she was vulnerable and not ready to take the next step in their relationship. As much as he wanted to kiss her—he knew he couldn't—not yet.

"I don't want to leave." Casey pouted—not wanting the moment to ever end, but she knew Michael and knew when he was done—he was done.

Derek wiggled his fingers and grinned, "Come. It's getting late and if you plan on doing any writing, and your practicing tonight you'll need to get home."

"O.k." Casey reluctantly got up. "When the season's done for Life as We Know It, what do you plan on doing?"

"Hockey." He gave her a devilish grin—knowing very well he wasn't any good at it.

"Right and I'm going to figure skate." She laughed he was such a klutz at times.

"Now that would be a site to see." Derek teased as he opened the door for her and got in on the other side. He drove her to her Spanish style house about a half a hour from the beach.

"Home." Casey let out a sigh.

"Not quite. That would be Canada."

"We should take a road trip." Casey got excited.

"Really… to where the moose live?" Derek raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"You know for going on twenty, you act like a little kid." She giggled

"You should learn from me—you're always in deep thought about the future or if you should let world know that you love oldies!" he teased

"Hey, I like the Bee Gees!" she swatted his arm.

"About that road trip..." Derek put his hand on his chin and rubbed it as if in deep thought.

"To where the moose live…" Casey grinned

"Yeah, I've been thinking…"

"Now that's a shocker…"

"Two weeks from this Monday." Derek calculated getting out of the car and opening her door.

"Two weeks from Monday! Are you insane? There is no way I can be ready to go by then!" Casey sat there in awe.

"You can do it, I have faith in you." He said taking her house keys and opening it for her, "Now go practice on that Steinway and write a chapter or two and I'll call later." Derek commanded in a deep voice.

"Yes sir." Casey saluted walked into her home and kissed his cheek and he left—and part of her went with him. "This should be fun." She thought closing the door. Going into the living where her seven foot Steinway sat—she sat down on the stool and played a few mellow jazz songs. Then, starting into her routine practice time, but then she noticed a package on the table. "I wonder what that is?" she thougt, "I'll open it when I'm done." Then, she went back to practicing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Casey got up from the piano when she was done practicing and went to the table. There was a brown package on the laying there beside the vase of flowers Derek had gotten her. The package was about 12" inches wide and about five inches deep. "I wonder what's inside?" She cautiously opened the package and found three sheet music books and a letter. It was addressed to her by her fan mail address. The rare that about her was she got all her mail personally sent to her after her secretary looked at it.

_Dear Casey,_

_You don't know who I am, but I was watching Life as We Know It and had a feeling that you just might need some encouragement. On one of the episodes you sang and it made me wonder if you were actually a musician. Well, I'm sorry if you're not, but sheet music can never hurt someone. I just wanted to write this and tell you to follow your dreams! Wherever they may lead you! My name is Luke and I'm twenty-two and have a recording studio and a band that has gone professional. If you ever decide you want to quit acting and become a full time musician the door is wide open. You're probably thinking I'm a hoax, and I would too to be honest. But the sheet music in there is for piano and vocal parts. If you're interesting please contact me: 1-513-683-7992. Now, you're probably thinking why on earth I was watching Life as We Know It. Ha ha! Well, besides that you are drop dead gorgeous! I have a little sister who is obsessed with the show. Well, I hope I'll be hearing from you soon! _

_Sincerely,_

_Luke M. _

"Oh, my gosh! This can't be for real! He's Luke M. he did the recording for Dream Street! I have to call Derek!" Ashley thought excitedly grabbing the phone.

"Hello." Derek answered after the third ring

"Derek, you won't believe it!" Casey squealed

"No probably not." He chuckled

"I get a package and a letter from L & M recording studio, and Luke wrote me a personal letter!" She said all in one breath

"Really, I've met him. What did he want?" Derek remembered meeting him a Premier and how the meeting didn't go to well.

"What did he want? Derek are you dense? Never mind that question! He wants me to contact him and I guess make me a professional musician. He sent music for piano and vocal parts. This is a big break Derek!" Casey was excited and on the other end there was just silence. "What? Let me guess you've met him." Casey let out an aggravated sigh

"Yeah, we've met, but go ahead and call him. If that's what you want, but I'm warning he may get you out there with a lot of sly words, but you can't trust him." Derek let out

"How do you know?" Casey walked into the living and plopped on the couch.

"Let's just say I had that gut feeling and let me guess what he said, 'make all your dreams come true.' He's bogus!" Derek on the other line was frustrated that she was believing him, but then again she was looking for something like this to happen. Luke was the type of guy to woo a girl when she was most vulnerable.

"Oh, you're just being difficult!" Casey puffed her feather's ruffled—he did that often.

Derek chuckled, "Why, because I care about your well being?"

"You know what Derek, we're not doing an episode for Life as We Know It! You don't' always have to act we are! It really annoys me that you always have to have say in what I do. It has to be your way or the highway! That why are relationship has been the same for two years!" Casey slammed the phone on the table and went into her room and began to cry.

"That didn't just happen." Derek thought to himself, "She has a point, I always get into her life, because I don't want her in a relationship with anyone else." He completely understood where she was coming, but he still knew that Luke was a creep and she deserved better. He didn't treat her like a brother would – he acted like an overly protective boyfriend, but she only saw what she wanted. Derek sighed and tried to call back, but like he thought she didn't answer. "I'll see her tomorrow."

Ashley wrote a few chapters on the story she working and finally decided to call Luke back.

"Hey L & M Studios." A tenor voice answered

"Hi, my name Casey McDonald. I got a package from Luke M. and I was returning his offer."

"Ashley, what a pleasant surprise. I admit I didn't think you would call back so soon." Luke smiled on the other end

"Well, I've thought a lot about over the past few years. Along with getting out of acting—thanks so much for the letter!"

"You're welcome. I was hoping you would say that—did you by any chance take a look at the music?"

"I did and I played through some of it. I really like it."

"Great. Could you come this weekend to audition?" Luke asked knowing her answer—he had worked girls like her all the time.

"I should be able to work that out." Casey beamed

"Good. I'll give you call with your reservations for a hotel and plane ticket."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." Luke hung up—he could have her on a date by the second day. "Derek was going to love it!" he sneered


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Derek woke the next morning with a killing headache and a dread to see Casey. "It is not going to be a pretty day." He sighed dragging himself out bed. Taking a quick shower and pulling on a button down shirt with kakis –then, he jumped into his car and went to Starbucks for a latte and a couple of magazines. On the front of one of the headlines read, "Derek Vunturi turns BIG 20 in ten days." He laughed, "I totally forgot about my birthday." Then, he remembered that was when he was planning on going back to Canada with Case. Not a bad to spend a birthday if she was actually talking to him.

At the studio Casey was already there and looked annoyed, "Oh, brother." He thought. The director came up to him, "you're late. We need to shoot now! So down that latte and get over there!" the director turned and walked off—then, turned back to him, "It's the big fight." Derek smirked, "This should be good." Then, walked over to where Casey was.

"You're late." She snapped arms folded

"She is so cute when she's mad," he thought. "I know."

"Places everyone…and…action." The director announced.

Derek and Casey immediately got into place.

"AND-REW!" Casey screamed at Derek who was doing his favorite pass time—sitting in his chair.

"HEATH-ER!" Derek mimicked

"Give me back my iPod!"

"I don't have your iPod!" Derek looked at as if she lost her mind

"You're lying! Now give it back!" Casey yelled

"I don't have it." He smirked

"You always have to make my life miserable don't you! You enjoy screwing up my life, because loves Derek Vunturi!" Casey fumed

Derek looked at her bewildered—that part was not in the script, but the director didn't say anything so she went on.

"And you enjoy ruining my relationships—like you have nothing else better to do!" Casey was furious

"You know what Casey! I'm sick of you constantly yelling at me for trying to keep you from getting hurt! All the guys you date are complete jerks and you can't see that!" Derek threw up his hands and walked off the set.

"CUT!" The director called

Derek stood numbly, "What did I just do?" she quietly asked herself. She was so mad she was having hard time breathing.

"That was brilliant! I don't what ya'll did last night, but that has to be the best fight you guys did! Bravo!" The director announced patting Casey on the back, "If he only knew." She thought.

Derek looked back at the director and shook his head—he couldn't believe they just got applauded for that. If the director only knew how real it was and that all the words were meant to be said.

"Derek…" he turned around and Casey looked like someone had just slapped her—she was so red.

"Yes, Case." He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say all of that, but you made me so mad last night." Casey looked at the ground.

Derek tipped her chin so they could be at eye level. "I'm sorry too, but I'm serious about Luke. Will you at least be careful when you go to Cincinnati? Or better yet, how about I go with you?

Casey leaned her head on him, "You're forgiven. I promise I'll be careful, but you can't come they already have the reservations and the plane ticket." She put him at arms length.

"I'll be o.k." Then, she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

That simple gesture melted him, "Ok, but if you're not back by Tuesday I'm coming down there."

"Alright." She giggled and went to get refreshment.

Derek scratched his head and sat down, "What have I got myself into?" he thought. He knew he wanted a long steady relationship with, but she wasn't cooperating. He was also hoping that the up-coming trip would change the course of it and they would start dating. Casey, being a typical girl was making it difficult.

It was Friday and Casey was waiting at the terminal with Derek for her plane. She couldn't figure out why he was so paranoid about her going to meet Luke, but he was. She had gone shopping with her closest friend: Shadia. They bought a few outfits and Casey got Derek's birthday present. It was something special from her to him—she really had no idea what to get, but a watch seemed pretty good.

"Are you excited?" Derek asked nonchalantly

"Yes, I wished you would be for me." Casey sighed looking out the observation window

"I am—I want to see you make a CD, but not for him." Derek put his arm around her.

"One day you'll have to tell me what you have against him." She put her head on his shoulder

"I will."

FLIGHT 10 NOW BOARDING

"That's my flight." Casey gave him one last hug and got her luggage.

"Be careful and call when you get to the hotel." Derek waved

"Alright. Bye! She waved and got on the plane.

Derej let out a sigh and watch the plane leave for another thirty minutes. He had let her go this time, but she would regret it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Casey got off the plane at the Greater Cincinnati Airport—which is actually in Kentucky—at two thirty. She looked around for man in a suit—and saw an older man that was sitting looking out the window.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Luke M.'s chauffer?" Casey asked hoping she was right.

"Yes, ma'am you must Casey McDonald. We had better get you going, before everyone recognizes you." He immediately and went to get her luggage. "Mr. M. gives his apologies, but he will not be able to join us today for a tour of the city." The chauffer said walking her out of the airport to where a limo was waiting.

"That's alright. What sights do we plan on seeing?" Casey asked looking out the window—the snow was falling heavy and there was already two inches on the ground.

"Hope you like snow Miss McDonald." He noted as he drove off.

"Oh, I love it!"

"Oh, you are staying at the Hilton Downtown. As for the sights tonight we either will: see a Broadway, a ballet, or Cincinnati Pop's Orchestra. For now we will get you into your hotel and have dinner at Palm Courts." They drove about a thirty minutes an entered Downtown Cincinnati.

Casey thought of how different it was from California. The tall skyscrapers weren't too different from the ones she had seen elsewhere, but all n all Cincinnati was a beautiful city. She thought it was time call her beloved Derek.

"Hello." He answered on the other end.

"It's snowing!" Casey squealed looking out the window.

"Is it?" he laughed, "No snow here."

"Yes, and it's simply beautiful! I wish you were here to see it." Casey said softly

"Hey, I offered."

"I know. They have my schedule booked for the night."

"Do they? What are you planning on doing?"

"Dinner and a Broadway or a Ballet or see the Cincinnati Pop's." Casey said in one breath

"Sounds like a date." Derek replied in a deep voice

"Derek, it's a date with the sixty-year old chauffer." Casey laughed, "Oh, my." Casey said in awe

"What?" Derek asked

"You should see the hotel I'm staying at! It's beautiful." Casey remarked going up the stairs to check in. In the middle was an ice sculpture and on the right was Palm Courts and it was mostly gold.

"I wish I were." He chuckled, "So which one of those outings do you plan on seeing?" Derek asked

"Well, Wicked is here the chauffer said—and I like that Broadway—so that's probably what I'll see. Good thing I packed night clothes!"

"Well, I had better let you go. Have fun tonight!"

"I will. Bye!" Casey shut her phone and put it into her purse.

Casey checked into her hotel and had her bags brought to the room.

"Four thirty dinner and how about the six o' clock Broadway Musical Wicked." The chauffer said

"That sounds great. By the way what is your name?" Casey asked before he closed the door.

"Mr. Marshal ma'am. I'll knock at four." He closed the door and left.

He was sweet old man reminder her much of her grandpa in Canada. She showered and out on a coral outfit she just got. She was putting the finishing touches on her hair when Mr. Marshal knocked.

"Five minutes ma'am." He announced

Casey grabbed her purse and shawl then, headed out the door.

Dinner was exceptional and the pianist played perfect jazz. The musical was everything she expected and more—her time with Mr. Marshal was fun. He had old stories to tell and corny jokes like a grandfather. They decided to go to the famous Grater's that she had heard so many talk about when they came to Cincinnati. She enjoyed herself immensely and hoped if would go just as good with Luke. Ashley decided when she got back to the hotel to give a quick call to Michael and then turned for the night. But not before taking one last look outside at the falling snow. It was an enchanted evening—if it was with the chauffer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caset woke up the next morning at eight a.m. and got ready to have her audition with L & M Studios. She believed everything was going to go as planned, but with the weather—she didn't really know. There was five inches of snow on the ground, but at least it had quit snowing. She put on her pin striped skirt suit, grabbed the sheet music and headed out the door to the lobby.

"Miss Leggat are you ready?" Mr. Marshal asked standing.

"It's now or never." She sighed her hand beginning to sweat.

He chuckled a bit, "That's what they all say, but don't worry you'll do fine." Mr. Marshal reassured her. The drove the limo down into the heart of the city where the Studio was—it was a yellowish, two-story building that looked abandoned.

"This is it?" Casey asked

"Yes, this is it—not much on the outside or the inside, but state of the art recording." He remarked, "Now today you'll just play and sing a few unless he changed his mind."

"Oh, ok." Casey said getting out and walking up the five steps that went into the studio. Then, they went to the second floor where Luke was waiting for them.

"Miss McDonal, it's a honor." Luke held out his hand.

"Casey, please." She shook his hand—there wasn't anything threatening about his demeanor. He about six foot tall, blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes—his looks were well defined with a square jaw—he reminded her of a Calvin Kline model.

"Well, Casey today is pretty basic. You play and sing then, I decide and we'll go from there. Ok?" Luke took her threw a set of tinted double—where a drum set, electric guitar, bass, mics, and a five and a half grand piano sat.

"Alright." Casey's eyes were glazed and she was a nervous wreck.

"I would like you to play page 30 in the black book and sing page fifteen in Celine Dion's book." Luke told her and then looked at her. He took her hands in his and squeezed them. "You'll do fine. I'll get you a bottle of water." He went out the doors and Casey shivered. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she gladly took the water when he returned.

After five minutes—Casey stretched her fingers did a few Hanon exercises, and began to play. The song was a jazz piece that Ray Charles had composed—she played it perfectly, and was pleased with herself.

"Good, now I would like you to sing page fifteen." Luke tried to be composed about it, but he was amazed at how well she done.

Casey nodded and flipped to page fifteen, "Because you loved Me," it was one of her favorites songs. She sang it by memory, but still following the notes and decided some improving for variety. When she got done Mr. Marshal clapped and Luke just stood there.

"Well…how did I do?" she asked blushing

Luke just looked at her and cleared his throat, "Well, how about we talk about your career over dinner?"

"Are you serious?" Casey was shocked

"I haven't heard anyone play that good of jazz in a long time." Luke ran his hand threw his hair and opened the door. "Seven o' clock and we'll go to the Italian restaurant across from the Aronoff Center." Luke said walking her to the limo, "You did magnificent."

Casey was thrilled and was about to call Derek when, the thought struck her.

"He doesn't even want me here. Why should I call him?" So she thought better of it and daydreamed about her new career. Her mind drifted back to Derek, but she quickly dismissed what he said—and the feeling inside her.

She was prepared for dinner at six-thirty and the outfit she was wearing was dashing on her. Though, she thought it was too revealing and too short, but it was the only other outfit she brought that was dressy. Casey was wearing a black, knee-length, halter cocktail dress that cut into a V—it was classy and something she would have worn on a date—not a business dinner. But something in the back of her mind told that this was not going to be a business, and regretted wearing the dress. A knock on the door told they were ready, and she put on a few quirts of perfume and opened the door.

"Wow." Luke looked at and spun his finger—hinting for her to twirl—and she did so freely.

"It has been a long time since I've gotten that reaction." She stated, Derek complemented her, but they never went anywhere formal.

"What? No, guy in your life?" Luke asked knowing already that she did, but just played along.

"Well, that's a complicated story." Casey sighed and they walked down the stairs to the car.

"What? No limo?" Casey faked a pout—if she was going to be with him for tonight she was at going to try to enjoy it.

"Nope, sorry—just me and my Bentley." He opened the door for and they drove the three blocks to the restaurant.

The restaurant looked like a cute storefront on the outside, but on the inside it was elegant. It had been a while since Casey had eaten in that type of restaurant—normally her and Michael did take, because filming got over late. They were seated a clothed table with fancy menus—they were a fireplace on the back wall, and candles on the table. It would have been romantic—if she were with the right guy.

"Casey, just enjoy it." She told herself, "Derek, would go all out like this if we were dating." Casey mentally slapped herself.

She looked at the menu and the waiter came and got their drink orders

"White wine for me." Luke said

"Water."

"Water?" Luke laughed

"Yeah, I don't like wine." Casey replied—she didn't think drinking any substances that would mess with her brain would be helpful.

"Oh, well then. How can we celebrate your big break?"

"With water." She simply stated

He chuckled, "Now, have you decided what you're getting?" his plan worked—he had her wrapped around his finger, and she couldn't see it. "Derek would have been so ticked!" Luke thought to himself.

As the evening progressed, Casey noticed Luke had drunk quite a few glasses of wine, and his eyes were starting to glaze over.

"Hey, I think we should go. It's getting late." Casey said waving to the waiter to get their bill.

"Don't you want to stay and chat some more?" Luke slid his hand up her dress.

Casey swatted it and got stern, "No, I think we should go."

Luke leaned forward and hissed, "No one tells me no." and he grabbed her wrist.

Casey began to get frightened and then a thought came to her, "You're right, my bad. Let me be go to the restroom." She said in soft voice and he let go of her.

"Hurry, I'm ready to leave."

Casey hurried to the restroom and looked back to where Luke was to make sure he wasn't looking and went to get the manager.

"Sir," Casey tapped the manager on the shoulder and he turned toward her.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?"

"Yes, you see that man over there by the fireplace." She pointed and the manager nodded

"Well, he's drunk and tried to threaten me." Casey explained in a hush voice

"Ok. I'll make sure the cops get him. Are you ok?"

"Yes, but I need a ride back to the Hilton. "

"Ok. Well, I'll call you a cab and the police." The manager called the police first and then the cab. "I told the police to contact you about security."

"Thank you!" Casey walked outside and waited for the cab—the police got there first, but she decided to wait for them to call her—before she said anything. She got into the cab, and believes how right Derek was. She realized as the evening went on that he was up to no good—even if he did do recording for big time bands. She looked out the window and remembered a headline on the front of the LA Times: "Luke Memphis has been taken to prison for the murder of three teenage girls."

Casey shivered and said a silent prayer—she had to get out of this city!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Derek sat straight up in bed, sweat was dripping off of him—something was wrong.

He dialed Casey's cell number.

"Hel-lo," she stuttered

"Case, it' s me Derek. Are you ok?" He heard sobbed and began to cry again

"You were right everything you said about Luke you were right! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"What happened? Case are you hurt? Where are you?" Derek got even more worried

"I'm ok, I'm at the hotel. We went to dinner after I tried out and he drank a lot of wine—I only had water, and then he tried to move in on me!" Derek cried—she was scared and about to lose it.

"Did you make it out of there? Where is he now?" Derek was furious—not just at her, but that he didn't go.

"I told the manager and he called the cops and had a cab take me back to the hotel. The police called and they have a guard watching the door."

"Listen I'm going to via you a plane ticket home. OK?" Derek gripped the phone so hard his hands were sweating.

"Ok. I'll call right back."

"Alright." They hung up. Casey was so frightened and angry. She should have listened to Derek, but she couldn't cry over spilled milk—she had to clean it up. She didn't expect him to call her and she was afraid he would be too mad to talk her. Casey had to admit to herself she loved him. More than anything in the world she loved him—he was her best friend and he knew the real Casey. Behind all the make-up and the glamour he saw her for who she really was and she loved him for it! The only thing he didn't was the obvious—that she loved him.

Casey looked startled when her phone began to ring.

"Hello." She sounded confused instead of frightened.

"Listen to me honey, have someone take you to the Cincinnati Airport and board flight 13. Ok? You board at 7 a.m. alright?" Derek knew she wasn't completely coherent, but he was trying. "You know never mind I'll be there in the morning and we'll fly back together. Ok?"

"Ok." Casey said her words slurred.

"I'll call you in the morning. Goodnight Casey."

"Goodnight."

Derek waited for her to hang up—somehow he knew all of this was going to catch up with them one day—and when he happened he was going to be prepared. He called and himself a ten o' clock flight into Cincinnati and got into town around four in the morning. He got into the hotel where Casey was staying and asked what room number she was. They gave it to him with a lot of questions and asked for three different kinds of ID. Ashley put him as her emergency contact person and he was thankful for it.

The next morning Casey was somewhat ready to leave for the flight back to LA, but the night before events came rolling over and over in her head. A knock at the door let her know Derek was ready to go—she was so thankful for him. He came all the down to Cincinnati to make sure she was ok and to see she got back in one piece. The fact that he cared really touched her—probably more than anything he had ever done for her—she hoped they could still take that trip, "to where the moose live," the idea brought a smile to her face, as she got her bags and went out the door.

"Casey." He whispered taking her into his arms, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Casey began to cry and he held her.

"Let's check out and get on that plane back to LA. Then, we'll have a couple hours to talk." He said taking her hand.

The airport was pretty much empty at quarter till' seven, but that was ok. Derek and Casey were enjoying their privacy—that little incident had brought them closer. Casey didn't how much closer you could to a person, but they seemed to be bonding. The plane ride home was pleasant and peaceful. They discussed security details and the trip to Canada.

"Can we leave sooner?" Casey asked looking out the plane window—she loved flying the sky was beautiful and peaceful.

"No, we can't get off." He chuckled squeezing her hand.

"Ok. I guess I'll some time to explain everything to Shadia and for us to catch."

"I'm sure she would enjoy that. I wasn't able to talk to her, but I'm sure she is probably going nuts, because you haven't called." Derek smiled.

"So this trip to Canada…"

"You really are thrilled about the idea." He smiled

"Yes, I am. What sights are we going to see?"

"A hockey game, we go to Niagara Falls, Ontario, Toronto, and see you're and mine parents. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. How long are we going to be gone?"

"Two weeks—maybe three."

"I can't wait."

"How about you take a tap—we still have a hour until we're in LA."

"Ok. I'll dream about moose." Casey smiled

"You're cute." Derek laughed and Casey nestled her head on his shoulder—right then the world couldn't be more perfect. The problems that would be awaiting them—were miles away and for now she could dream of their trip to Canada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Casey walked to her front steps—she loved this house, it was beautiful. It was unique compared to the other houses—even though the outside was typical, Spanish style—the inside was what took your breath away. She had a winding staircase to the third floor, and five big fireplaces scattered through the house. It had a tower—that wasn't visible to the eye—and cathedral ceilings. As she gazed up at her home she was let out a sigh of relief and went to go in, but stopped before she reached the door.

"Derek…" Casey said with urgency in her voice

"Yes," he walked up to her, "What is it Case?"

Casey couldn't say a word she just looked at the brown box laying on her doorstep.

"Casey, don't open it. I'm calling the police." What was Luke's problem—couldn't take a no or a hint, but Derek knew this had to do with him.

"Why?" was all Casey could ask, why her, why now, why, why, why. Her and Derek needed move on in their relationship, but not like this.

"Case, I don't know." He took her in his arms and held her.

The police arrived three minutes later and the SWAT team—just in case. They took the package and after fifteen minutes of inspecting it—finally opened it. The contents were what shocked all of them: a black rose, and a letter. Luke's signature trait—a black rose- the letter was brief and to the point.

_Dear Casey,_

_You'll regret the day you told me no! Along, with your lover Derek. Does his name ring a bell? It should and this should ring his bell, __**in my game you used to play. Being a pawn for the day and then you went and said check –mate. Now you'll pay! **__Have with my little riddle! Figure it out and it'll help you in the future!_

Ashley and Michael were furious, and the police just shoock their heads.

"Sounds like someone's after ya'll."

Derek and Casey gave him a look that said, "DUH!"

"We'll look for him and get him into jail, but I would suggest ya'll leave town for a while. Somewhere nice and cozy—that no one would know where you were. We'll give you cell phones, because your blackberry's have GPS on them. This guy has done three murders in the past and got proven innocent. He knows his stuff."

Derek and Casey looked a little lost, but went into her house.

"I guess we're taking that trip to Canada early—we should call the studio." Derek picked up his phone.

"Wait…." Casey stopped him

"What?"

"Wait and let the police call—if he has done something to our phones—we don't want him to know where we're going!" Casey shut his phone off and hers. "I'm going to pack."

"Ok." He went back outside to talk with the police.

"You're going to Canada. Toronto? That should be a nice safe place. Let us find a safe house and get a perimeter set up, before you head out there. I'm going to have someone bring those cell phones and get the FBI on the phone." The chief police officer turned and walked to his car.

"Great, just great!" Derek thought—want to get to know her better, want to understand her, want to know her ambitions, want to date her, want to marry her! This was not the way he thought he would do all of that. He was going to wring Luke's neck—if ever got the chance. Derek walked back into the house to Casey room and she sat on the bed—suitcase packed—crying.

He sat next to her and put his arms around her, "It'll be ok. We'll make it through this." Derek tried to comfort her.

"This is not what I wanted to happen." She sobbed

"Me neither." He ran his hands through her hair.

"I just hoped we would actually start a relationship—or that this trip would change the course of it." Casey whispered

"So did I." Derek sighed

"I really am sorry." She buried her head into his chest and let the warmth of him warm her heart. Derek squeezed and kissed her hair softly.

"That's in the past—we now have to face what's in front of us." He gave her hair one last kiss and stood. "I need to go pack also. Get your stuff and come with me." Derek went back outside to what police had to offer.

Casey loved moments when Derek was mushy, but she hate when they ended. She grabbed her bags, purse, keys, and headed out the door.

"Ash, they found a safe in a small town in Toronto. We'll stay there for two or three weeks then we'll move to another part of Canada." Derek took her hands, "He might chase us."

Casey sighed and just nodded. The FBI agents, Mark Nickelson gave them all the information and escorted them to Michael's house. It was going to be a big adjustment, but Derek was determined to live through it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Casey and Derek had already spent a week cooped up at the farmhouse in Toronto, and Casey was getting impatient. The threats from Luke just kept coming, but they were going to her house. So he hadn't figured out that they had ran, but when did he would a raging tiger and would hunt them down. So now they thankful for the peace, but it did get claustrophobic stating there all day and night. They found ways to keep themselves occupied: cooking, movie marathons, books, writing, and they brought Casey a piano to practice on.

Derek had planning for weeks to take Casey to see the Olympics figure skating. It took him that long to get the security set up and up a dinner that would be safe. It was his birthday and he wanted to take Casey out—she had already made him breakfast and him his present—which he was wearing. Now she was getting ready in her room—this might be the only chance they get to go out and he was going to make it special.

Derek knocked on the door, "Are you ready, Case?" It was four thirty and they would have to take the private jet—it would at least be twenty minutes.

Casey came out of her room looking gorgeous—she was wearing a silk, aqua dress that went right below her knees and it had a diamond bow—the sleeves were capped and the color complimented her reflection. He just stood there—she looked beautiful.

Casey coughed, "Are we ready sir?" she smiled; she went up and gently pushed his chin up.

"Ya." Derek offered her his arm and they walked out the door to the jet. She gracefully got into the plane. The ride to dinner was smooth they didn't talk much, but they held hands and Casey leaned against him.

They got to the restaurant just when they were supposed to—it was a fancier Mexican restaurant—with people who danced and sang. Casey and Derek were out of place—being they were overdressed, but they enjoyed themselves.

They rented a car to go to the Olympics—it was a classic black, tinted Lincoln. It was only a short distance from the restaurant. They got there and went to their seats then, leaned back to enjoy the Figure Skating. Casey cuddled up to Derek enjoying being alone with him—at the house they had a bunch of FBI Agents running around. They had gotten really close to them though, and had them over for dinner at night.

"I wish I had went into Figure Skating." Casey sighed watching the graceful skater.

"I think you're perfect." He kissed her forehead and held her tighter.

Casey giggled and settled back into him. It was all over way to soon and they had go to the plane—stationed in an old parking lot. They got in and Ashley fell asleep on Derek's shoulder.

"She is so beautiful asleep." He kissed her cheek. Derek watched sleep—she really was perfect—she didn't snore and she cuddled. He was falling in love with her and she was going to notice soon. He was wearing his heart on sleeve these past two weeks. Derek had planned to make this night perfect and it was. He was content just being with her and watching sleep made him even more content.

Derek realized they were at the house—he hated waking Casey. He kissed her cheek, nose, and forehead—Casey groaned and opened her eyes. They were so blue like crystal clear water—the way she was.

Derek laughed, "We're here."

"Arg." She said stretching getting up and quickly fell back down and giggled.

"You were out as soon as we got on the plane." He ruffled her hair and swiftly picked her up.

"Derek, put me down." She giggled

He put her down and they went inside the house. He watched her walk in and turned toward the guys.

"Pretty lady." One of the agents said.

"I know." Derek ran his hand through his hair, "thanks for making tonight happen."

"You're welcome, but it's probably the only one for a while. I hate to break bad news—especially on your birthday, but…"

"Tell me." Derek replied tartly

"He's figured out you left the U.S. I don't exactly know if he knows where, but sure he has an idea. Especially, if he knows ya'll our from Canada. We're thinking about having ya'll leave this house and put bait here so we catch him." Adam's southern drawl came out when he got serious and he was very serious.

"Alright. We'll talk more in the morning." Derek stalked off into the house.

"What?" Casey asked as he came into the living room—she knew immediately something was wrong.

"Nothing."

Casey came over to where he stood and put her hand on his arm.

"Sure, nothing. Now tell me."

"You're beautiful." He put his hands on her hips and leaned closely.

"That's not it." She said quietly leaning in.

"Let's not talk about it." His voice was husky and he closed in the last few inches and kissed her. He stepped over the boundaries and he knew it. Her hand went around his neck and angled his head so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled back a little to let them breath and he held her.

"You taste like honey." Casey replied letting the shock fade. She was numb from the passionate of that one kiss—to be completely absorbed with someone. She had always known that their first kiss would take their relationship on a whole other level.

Derek laughed, "You taste wonderful—out of practice, but I'll change that." He smiled rubbing his thumb along her lips.

"I think it's time you to go to bed." Derek commanded in a deep voice—bringing them back to safe ground.

"All do I have to?" Casey pouted and to her delight Derek picked her up and carried her off to bed. He pulled down the covers and gently set her down—pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed swiftly good night.

"Night, luscious lips." Casey said as he went out the door and he turned back to her and quirked and eyebrow. She giggled and let herself dream about that kiss—it would haunt her for a long time. Casey fell asleep with a smile on her face—oblivious to threat going on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Case, Case…" Derek softly woke Casey up—her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hmm…" Casey loved seeing him in the morning with his hair a mess and not completely awake. She was going to hate it when their lives would go back to normal, but somehow she knew this was the start of their relationship. They wouldn't go back to their just being friends when this was over—they had established something that would last forever.

"Breakfast is ready." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"O.k. give me twenty minutes and I'll be down."Casey pushed the covers back and grabbed her clothes to take a shower. She had a feeling something was up—something was getting ready to happen and she needed to be prepared for it.

Twenty minutes later she was eating breakfast alone when Derek and Adam came in.

"Casey, we have bad news." Adam announced setting down.

"O.k." she replied remaining calm.

"Luke knows where we're at. He must have put a bug in your suitcase that we didn't find or has someone spying. We're going to buy you and Derek all new stuff—from clothes to wigs. Then, we are going to take you out of the country. "Adam explained.

Casey let out a sigh and folded her arms, "what country?"

"That's the good news—we can choose any country we like." Derek took her hands and set across from her.

"Paris." Casey proclaimed without hesitation.

"Are you sure" Derek looked skeptical

"Positive. Is that safe enough?" she turned toward Adam

"I think we can make it possible. We'll be leaving as soon as everything gets ready." Adam got up and started preparing for their next adventure.

Casey cleared the table and began humming.

"Case, we're still witnesses." Derek said firmly, "we still won't be able to parade down Italy like normal people."

"Derek, I know that, but Adam will make it safe for us. Don't worry." She put her hand on his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We won't always be witnesses." With that Casey went to her room to look on the internet for new clothes that she might like.

"Adam, can you really make us safe in Paris? Were we won't have to be stuck in a house all day?" Derek questioned

"You will have to change your identity, hair color, eye color, and different clothing style. But yes, I believe I can make it work. I also think I can enroll Casey in a college there. That will keep her occupied until we get all of this settled." Adam saw the look in Derek's eyes and patted his back, "this will be over." Adam went back to retrieve some catalogs of clothing for Casey to mark what she liked so they could get the project underway.

Derek ran his hand through his hair and went to see Casey. She was browsing the internet looking for stuff that they would need.

"What do think I would like as a red head? Not auburn, but a burnt orange/red." Casey asked pulling him down to wear she sat.

"Well, I think you would look pretty hott." He smiled as she did a virtual hair makeover.

"I think you should color your hair blonde."

"BLONDE? You're kidding." Derek looked in horror and Casey pulled him into a passionate kiss. She ran a hand up the side of his arm, up his neck, and into his hair. Derek groaned has he held her tight, running his hand down her spine.

When Casey pulled back a little for air she replied, "Nope."

Derek gave her another kiss and reluctantly broke away and gave them some breathing space and rubbed his against hers. "o.k. I'll turn blonde. As long as you get green eyes—Irish woman." He tweaked her ponytail and gave one last quick kiss, and went to retrieve the catalogs Adam had. This was going to be an interesting turn of things.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A MONTH LATER

The streets of Paris, France were beautiful and the improved Casey and Derek were enjoying it. They were still getting used to their new looks and ID, but were ready for a normal life in Paris.

Casey had gone Russian with her hair and eye color—and her new name was Anastasia—since she looked Russian instead of Irish. Her clothing was more preppy than before and her make-up complimented her new eyes and tan. She looked like a whole different person and that was the point. No one would have recognized Derek—not even his mother. He had gone from dorky red head to preppy blonde. He was supposed to be from Brittan and his new name was Dave. It took them a full month to get the accent and style to pull off on him, but in the end it had come to perfection. Along, with Casey—her Russian accent was a little more difficult to perfect, but getting Derek to wear was even harder.

Now, walking down the streets of Paris window shopping—they had come to the conclusion it was all worth it. When they got to Paris they didn't realize that they had bought a mansion on an estate. The house was north of Paris in the country. It was built in the early 1800s and still hand the original woodwork and fireplaces. As much as the inside was historical so was the outside with a court yard and lake. The modern things were simply the in ground pool, tennis court, piano, and of course the kitchen and heating/air /necessities. The grand staircase and chandelier when you entered the foyer was breath taking and accented the house magnificently. The rooms were spacious with cathedral ceilings all dating back to the Victorian day. It was romantic and the servants had many stories to tell—most of them being there for many years and their parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and great-great-grandparents.

Derek and Casey were enjoying their first week in Paris just relaxing and eating Italian food. They would be enrolling in college soon. Casey decided she was going to major in fashion design/music and Derek in Theater/business. They both would start in the fall and during the rest of spring and summer enjoying sightseeing Europe. Casey secretly hoping that Derek will come to love her as much as she loves him and ask the important question while they lived in the most romantic city. Until then, she will happily help him in the steps of process with romantic dinners and seeing Operas, Symphonies, and Broadways.

When, Derek and Casey returned from their day of shopping and getting settled into the life of being new people they went into the court yard to improve their etiquettes.

"Derek, you need to walk with more dignity and not slouch." Casey stated with a book in hand

"I feel like a stuffed penguin."

"Nice accent." Casey purred with a Russian dialect

"Yes, well ma'am you should hear yours. I adore it!" Derek strode over to her confidently and took her.

"Maybe we should work on our dancing."

"Good sir, there's no music." She flirted

"That can be arranged."

"Bennett." Derek yelled and Bennett came from behind the oak with violin in hand; along with the string ensemble.

Casey was delighted and they danced Regency style to perfect their posture and for the fun of it. She couldn't remember the last she had such a good time without worrying and was glad for the distraction. After the dancing they had an evening picnic by the lake and read stories from Jane Austen and Mark Twain. For it felt as if they had gone back in time with the Victorian home and servants, but they were thoroughly enjoying each other's presence and falling in love.

The servants were matchmakers—they were enjoying having Casey and Derek their and were trying to get them together. Bennett was in his early twenties and was a master violinist—he is married to Annett, a lovely house maid and artist. The cook is an older woman: Marybeth and is married to the butler John. That was the main staff of the house who oversaw the rest of the employee who kept the place in tip top shape.

"How do you like the new house Lord and Lady?" Annett asked Marybeth helping with the kitchen.

"I think they are sweethearts and I'm glad they're here. Don't you like them dear?" Marybeth was Casey's personal Countess and was helping her with everything she need to know about Russia, Paris, and Europe. She and John were the only ones that knew the whole situation at hand and important it all was.

"I like them a lot and think that they should get married."Annett announced putting away a glass.

"I think so to, but they do need a little help. Let's see what we can do in the following months." Lady Beth (they called her for short) said.

Beth secretly was planning a House Party for their new Lord and Lady, but first she would have to introduce them to some very special people. Because you can't have a party without guests!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Now Lady Ana, you are high society in Europe—not America. It's a little different; you are required to have a House Party once you have met the Ambassador and a few others. For the next month we will be planning the Party and getting you and Lord Dave prepared." Countess Beth explained laying out Casey's clothes. The staff was not allowed to call Casey and Derek by their real names.

"Ok. When do we meet with them?" Casey asked baffled by all this society stuff.

"I am setting up a dinner for the weekend. I will call down to a shop and prepare measurements for a suit for you and Lord Dave." Beth explained and patted the girl on the shoulders realizing how overwhelming this all must be for her. Europe had its own set of rules on how the rich should socialize.

After Casey had showered, she went down to breakfast.

"Were told about the upcoming plans?" She asked Derek

"Yes. It's a bit crazy, but if we are to be accepted here we must." Derek squeezed her hand

"True, but I'm not used to all this fanciness. I just thought Paris would be nice and quiet." Casey sighed

"Well, we'll make it and get used to it." Derek chuckled and ate the rest of his food.

"What is on the agenda today, John?" Derek asked

"Well, sir. You and Lady Ana will get fitted for suits at 3:00 p.m. and then we will go over the topics that will be discussed at the meeting. Until then you are free to do as you wish, but I warn you do not be late at Madam Thérèses'." John winked and got up from the table.

"What would you like to do Casey?" Derek asked

"Well, I would love to go see a Broadway." She hinted her green eyes twinkling.

Derek laughed and stood up from the today. "Alright, let's if John can arrange that—then, we'll have launch at a sidewalk café."

They went and saw The Phantom of the Opera at the Theatre and enjoyed launch watching the people stroll by. It truly was a romantic city! Europe itself was—they were anticipating the chance when they would get to go see the rest of Europe.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Casey asked

Derek quirked an eyebrow, "all the time."

"No, I mean our future together. I can't stand kissing you and not being able to say your mine." She let out a sigh

"Oh, you think we should start dating." He smiled

"We have to work on your density." She smiled back

"Alright Miss Anastasia would be my Lady?" Derek took her hands in his

"Nice choice of words Mr. Dave. I would love to finally be your Lady!" Casey leaned over and kissed him a quick kiss that sealed her answer. She put her hand on his cheek and angled her head to deepen the kiss, but after a second they parted. They were happy and never wanted the kiss to end, but they places to and people to see.

"Duty calls." Casey laughed grabbing her purse. They paid the waiter and went to the tailor to get their measurements.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Derek and Casey found their suits to be very formal and uptight, but thought it was worth it.

"I can't believe we're going to be meeting the Prince of Wales, The Ambassador of France, and all the main people in Europe! Who exactly where the people that lived in our house?" Casey shook her head as they drove back to the estate.

"You know I don't know, but they must have been pretty important." Derek smiled and squeezed her hand he knew she was nervous.

"This is so crazy! Did Adam work out the whole situation with them?"

"Yes, dear—quit worrying! Everything will turn out fine." He kissed her temple and she leaned against him

"I hope so."

THE NEXT EVENING

Derek and Casey looked stunning in their new suits as they entered the Imperial Palace where the Ambassador lived. They had never been so nervous in their lives, but their acting skills were helping them keep a good front.

"Good evening, Mr. Brighton and Miss Romanoff." The butler invited them in and lead to the parlor.

The palace was massive and elegantly decorated. Casey and Derek were astonished as they stood in the parlor that was twice the size of their own.

"Mr. Brighton, how good of you to come this evening." The ambassador shook his hand and turned Casey

"Miss Romanoff, you are stunning! It is a pleasure to meet you." He motioned for them to come to the other side of the room. "Now I know your situations and we are keeping security high, and the other's known to an extinct. But they do believe your names are what you say so keep up the acting." He winked and led them into the main part of the parlor where now the rest of the party was joined.

"Miss Anastasia, I would like to introduce you to my nephew Finn Collins." The Ambassador announced Finn.

"It is a please Mr. Collins." Casey smiled as he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Anastasia." Finn replied with an Australian accent. He was a weathered blonde, with rugged good looks, and the perfect gentleman. Ashley was impressed.

Derek had caught the whole affair while being introduced to Lady Worthshire, the Prince of Wale's sister. He was quite impressed with her himself, but not as impressed as he was with as her, as she with him.

"Lady Worthshire, would you excuse me?" Derek dismissed himself and went to Casey's side and whispered in her ear.

"Who was that?" he asked taking her arm and walking her into the dining room.

"That was Mr. Collins. The ambassador's nephew." She quietly answered

"I had an encounter with the Prince of Wale's sister: Lady Worthshire." Derek responded

"Oh, really and what she like?" Casey asked feeling a hint of jealousy.

"A stuffed peacock." He answered quietly

Casey chuckled and they were seated. The dinner was eventful and the talk was political and nothing of interest, but Casey couldn't help her gaze keep falling upon Mr. Collins. She tried to mentally smack herself, but she had never felt this side of being famous before. It was a totally different ball game than being famous in the U.S.—they were royalty in Europe and were beginning to experience the benefits.

Derek on the other was anything but entertained by Lady Worthshire—he had his lady. Frankly, he was losing her to her an Australian hunk with a sum of money the size of Washington. "Two can play her game." He thought, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but Lady Worthshire was the most eligible Lady in Wales. She beautiful no doubt about it, but she had an air about her. Derek decided he could overlook it for a while and have a nice evening with her.

After dinner they were free to do what they would like for entertainment.

"Miss Anastasia, would you like to join me in the art gallery?" Finn asked offering her his arm

"I would love to." She took his arm thinking that it couldn't do anything, but help their reputation.

"Then let us go." Finn escorted her to the galleries and gave her the grand tour of it.

Derek on the other hand was taking Lady Worthshire through the gardens for a moonlight walk. It was a little more than he had planned, but if Casey wanted to see other men then he was going to enjoy Lady Worthshire's presence. As wrong as it felt he was enjoying himself—he found her to be rather lovely to be around. But he found himself comparing her with Casey, and he tried not to.

"It's a lovely evening. Is it not Mr. Brighton?" Lady Worthshire asked as they stood by the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Not as lovely as you, Miss Worthshire." Derek replied without hesitation, "Where did that come from!" he thought to himself regretting he said it.

"Mr. Brighton, you do have a way to a woman's heart. Flattering, but you could use a new line." She smiled flirtingly and took a step closer.

"The way to a woman's heart is through the woman herself not with words." Derek smiled and inched closer.

"Now that Mr. Brighton was a good line." She smiled and closed the gap between them bringing their lips together. The kiss was like nothing she had experienced and she was enjoying it. He brought his hand up around her neck and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Derek ended the kiss after he realized what he was doing—he didn't pull back to where she would notice something was wrong.

"wow." She chuckled and laid her head on his chest.

Derek chuckled and fireworks went off. "This would have been the end of a perfect evening with Casey," he thought to himself holding the Princess of Wales wishing he was holding another.

IN THE GALLERY

"Finn, you know just about everything there is to know about art. I'm impressed!" Casey said as he just got done telling her about a picture.

"Are you? I didn't think it would. You know what I'm impressed with?" He said leading her to the balcony on the gallery floor.

"What?" she asked looking out at the stars, "this would have been a perfect night with Derek, if the princess would back off!" Casey thought to herself.

"You."

"Me? Why?" she was taken back

"Because your beautiful and a have passion for art. Most girls could care less about it and yet, it comes natural to you." Finn explained taking her hands

"I play piano." She stated simply

"Now I'm really impressed! You must be good." He smiled down at her

"Yeah, I love it. It is art—well a form of it anyway." Casey replied and began to get nervous underneath his gaze.

"You know what else you must be good at?" Finn leaned in closer to her

"What?" her voice was shaky

"This." He closed in the last few inches between them and let his lips dance with hers. He was right she was good at kissing, because to him it was a form of art.

"What am I doing?"Casey thought, "I need to pull away now!" and with all the will she could muster inside of her she pulled back hard right has the fireworks went off.

"What?" Finn asked confused

"I can't do this Finn—I'm dating someone." She said hurrying inside

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess, because I'm not used to such royalty and you seemed perfect." Casey stopped before heading down the stairs.

"Who are you dating?" Finn asked furious

"Dave Brighton." Casey replied

"Miss Anastasia, I envy him. You are a great kisser."

"But I beg to differ with you—it's not an art. It's an expression, between two people that are in love. What we did was an act upon an emotion—that is art." With that went down the stairs into the drawing room to wait for Derek—ashamed of herself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

AT THE LAKE

Derek let go of Jessica Worthsire—the Princess of Wales.

"Look Jessica, Lady Worthshire—I can't do this." He ran his hands through his hair and surprisingly she took his hands.

"I know, and I can't either."

"What?" he quirked an eyebrow

"I know you're in love with Anastasia and I have to be honest. I was just trying to make Finn jealous by being with you. I feel horrible, because you're a wonderful man! Anastasia is a very lucky woman." She hugged him

"No hard feelings then." He patted her back

"None now go and see where your woman went."

"Yes, ma'am." Derek chuckled and walked back into the house to find Casey in the drawing room.

"I need to tell you something." They both said at the same time. Derek sat down across from her.

"Mich…err…Dave. I have to confess to you that….I….well…I…." Casey stuttered

"Kissed Finn." Derek finished for her and she looked a gasp.

"How did you know?"

"Because, I kissed Jessica." Derek looked ashamed

"Who's Jessica? Oh, Lady Worthshire, but I don't have feelings for Finn. Derek, you have to know that." Casey tried to explain

Derek got up and sat by her—looking into her eyes.

"I know you don't, and you must know I don't have any feelings for Jessica. The truth is we've been running on our emotions from the time we got here. We both have had so many expectations, and being rich and royal doesn't help anything. I feel like I've aged ten years since everything has happened and it's not even been six months!"

It was the truth and Casey knew it, but she also knew he wasn't done they were nineteen and twenty living the life of thirty year olds. Casey waited for him to continue.

"Kissing Jessica made me realize that…well….it made me realize Case; that I love you!" Derek said with all honesty

"You do?" Casey was floored she had never thought that he would ever say those three words, but yet he did.

"Yes, I do. More than words, more than breath, more than anything in this world I love you. And I believe our time has come to be together. I know we're dating, but I mean take the step in our relationship." Derek cupped her face with his hands.

"Oh, Derek." She said quietly and bridged the gap between with a very much anticipated kiss. She had never been so happy kissing anyone or having the feel of his lips on hers. The deepened with love and she ran a hand through his hair. They parted an inch to breathe.

"You take my breath away." Derek said his voice husky

"I love you." Casey kissed him again sealing her words.

"Care to say that again?" Derek laughed and Casey gave him a quick kiss

"Let's go home." Casey stated, and they went to the limo. While they were passing through the small living room they were surprised to find Finn and Jessica in a lip lock session. They broke apart and smiled at them.

"Tonight is full of Magic." Derek winked at Jessica and she they were holding hands.

"It is." she said quietly and Derek and Casey left.

AT THE HOUSE

"Let's sleep underneath the stars on the lawn." Casey whispered going up to her room.

"Ok. I'll be out in ten minutes." Derek went to get wine and bread while Casey gathered blankets.

They enjoyed their late night snack underneath the stars and Casey was fast asleep. Derek held her as she slept by his side—he promised he wouldn't cross any boundaries until he knew he would spend the rest of his life with her. Now, he promised that they would be at a red light until they were married. Finally, he fell asleep and dreamed about the day he asked her to marry him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The night was beautiful and Casey couldn't have been happier in the arms of Derek, but she did have a kink in her neck. Casey was in love with him and she was ready to announce her love. She got up from where they were lying and fix her clothes, and simply watched him sleep. Derek loved her she was sure of it, but she needed to hear the words of assurance before she could do anything. She thought she had better wake him—so she began to place small kisses on his neck up to his ear, and he began to stir when she was kissing his jaw line. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Casey." He whispered looking at her intently

"Derek." Casey leaned forward until their lips met and they began to kiss passionately under the maple tree. She ran her hands underneath his shirt and moaned into him and he pulled her closer to him their bodies molding together. They pulled away breathless and got up to begin their day.

Folding up the blanket Derek put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Derek, we have to get ready for the house party that is next week." Casey sighed and turned toward him.

"I know. I'm ready to get back to the normal life of California." Derek let her go and ran a hand through his blonde now browning hair.

"Me too." Casey replied picking up the basket from the night before and went up to the house.

"Miss Anastasia, we need to prepare for next week. Your dress is here and so if Lord Dave's suit." The countess said

"Alright, I'll be right up to my room." Casey took the stuff to the closet and went her room. This life was there to have, but she felt she was living a life of pretend. She only felt real when she was with Derek—she never wanted to be out of his presence, but she knew that was impossible. The luxury they were living was far more than they had ever before.

The dress for the House party was extravagant! It was breath taking and she was going to look stunning in it. It was an emerald green—to match her contact colored eyes—the dress was fitting at the top and went full at the knee. She was hoping that soon Michael would profess his love for her and proposes so they could get on with their lives together, but it was a wistful thought.

Derek realized that he had not yet told Casey he loved her, and knew he must soon. He knew he loved her more than words could ever express, but there was still the fact that until Luke was found and in jail they could not go back to their original lives. They day was coming soon he knew, because he and Adam were still in close touch. He was thinking about taking Ashley out to a Broadway and then a carriage ride around the city.

"Yes," Derek thought to himself, "that would be perfect! Casey loves that type of thing." Derek got it all planned and had a message sent to Casey.

Later that evening, it was all planned out to the t. They had dinner at the house, and then they went off to see a classic Broadway. Casey looked magnificent, in a teal dress that fell at the knee. Derek looked handsome as usual in a suit and tie.

"How did you like the musical?" Derek asked putting his arm around Casey as they sat in the carriage.

"I loved it!" Casey snuggled up to him.

"You know what I love?" Derek whispered in her ear

"What?" Ashley felt her heart leaped

"You." He kissed her temple and sat up taking his hands into hers—looking into her eyes.

Casey didn't say anything, but a single tear shed and half way down Derek kissed it.

"Casey, I'm honestly, hopelessly in love with you." Derek chuckled

Casey looked down at their intertwined hands and looked back into his eyes, "I love you." She announced pulling him into a kiss that was filled with so much emotion. She had never in her life felt so complete as she did then—knowing that she was in love and someone loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13**

Derek and Casey found their suits to be very formal and uptight, but thought it was worth it.

"I can't believe we're going to be meeting the Prince of Wales, The Ambassador of France, and all the main people in Europe! Who exactly where the people that lived in our house?" Casey shook her head as they drove back to the estate.

"You know I don't know, but they must have been pretty important." Derek smiled and squeezed her hand he knew she was nervous.

"This is so crazy! Did Adam work out the whole situation with them?"

"Yes, dear—quit worrying! Everything will turn out fine." He kissed her temple and she leaned against him

"I hope so."

THE NEXT EVENING

Derek and Casey looked stunning in their new suits as they entered the Imperial Palace where the Ambassador lived. They had never been so nervous in their lives, but their acting skills were helping them keep a good front.

"Good evening, Mr. Brighton and Miss Romanoff." The butler invited them in and lead to the parlor.

The palace was massive and elegantly decorated. Casey and Derek were astonished as they stood in the parlor that was twice the size of their own.

"Mr. Brighton, how good of you to come this evening." The ambassador shook his hand and turned Casey

"Miss Romanoff, you are stunning! It is a pleasure to meet you." He motioned for them to come to the other side of the room. "Now I know your situations and we are keeping security high, and the other's known to an extinct. But they do believe your names are what you say so keep up the acting." He winked and led them into the main part of the parlor where now the rest of the party was joined.

"Miss Anastasia, I would like to introduce you to my nephew Finn Collins." The Ambassador announced Finn.

"It is a please Mr. Collins." Casey smiled as he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Anastasia." Finn replied with an Australian accent. He was a weathered blonde, with rugged good looks, and the perfect gentleman. Ashley was impressed.

Derek had caught the whole affair while being introduced to Lady Worthshire, the Prince of Wale's sister. He was quite impressed with her himself, but not as impressed as he was with as her, as she with him.

"Lady Worthshire, would you excuse me?" Derek dismissed himself and went to Casey's side and whispered in her ear.

"Who was that?" he asked taking her arm and walking her into the dining room.

"That was Mr. Collins. The ambassador's nephew." She quietly answered

"I had an encounter with the Prince of Wale's sister: Lady Worthshire." Derek responded

"Oh, really and what she like?" Casey asked feeling a hint of jealousy.

"A stuffed peacock." He answered quietly

Casey chuckled and they were seated. The dinner was eventful and the talk was political and nothing of interest, but Casey couldn't help her gaze keep falling upon Mr. Collins. She tried to mentally smack herself, but she had never felt this side of being famous before. It was a totally different ball game than being famous in the U.S.—they were royalty in Europe and were beginning to experience the benefits.

Derek on the other was anything but entertained by Lady Worthshire—he had his lady. Frankly, he was losing her to her an Australian hunk with a sum of money the size of Washington. "Two can play her game." He thought, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but Lady Worthshire was the most eligible Lady in Wales. She beautiful no doubt about it, but she had an air about her. Derek decided he could overlook it for a while and have a nice evening with her.

After dinner they were free to do what they would like for entertainment.

"Miss Anastasia, would you like to join me in the art gallery?" Finn asked offering her his arm

"I would love to." She took his arm thinking that it couldn't do anything, but help their reputation.

"Then let us go." Finn escorted her to the galleries and gave her the grand tour of it.

Derek on the other hand was taking Lady Worthshire through the gardens for a moonlight walk. It was a little more than he had planned, but if Casey wanted to see other men then he was going to enjoy Lady Worthshire's presence. As wrong as it felt he was enjoying himself—he found her to be rather lovely to be around. But he found himself comparing her with Casey, and he tried not to.

"It's a lovely evening. Is it not Mr. Brighton?" Lady Worthshire asked as they stood by the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Not as lovely as you, Miss Worthshire." Derek replied without hesitation, "Where did that come from!" he thought to himself regretting he said it.

"Mr. Brighton, you do have a way to a woman's heart. Flattering, but you could use a new line." She smiled flirtingly and took a step closer.

"The way to a woman's heart is through the woman herself not with words." Derek smiled and inched closer.

"Now that Mr. Brighton was a good line." She smiled and closed the gap between them bringing their lips together. The kiss was like nothing she had experienced and she was enjoying it. He brought his hand up around her neck and angled his head to deepen the kiss. Derek ended the kiss after he realized what he was doing—he didn't pull back to where she would notice something was wrong.

"wow." She chuckled and laid her head on his chest.

Derek chuckled and fireworks went off. "This would have been the end of a perfect evening with Casey," he thought to himself holding the Princess of Wales wishing he was holding another.

IN THE GALLERY

"Finn, you know just about everything there is to know about art. I'm impressed!" Casey said as he just got done telling her about a picture.

"Are you? I didn't think it would. You know what I'm impressed with?" He said leading her to the balcony on the gallery floor.

"What?" she asked looking out at the stars, "this would have been a perfect night with Derek, if the princess would back off!" Casey thought to herself.

"You."

"Me? Why?" she was taken back

"Because your beautiful and a have passion for art. Most girls could care less about it and yet, it comes natural to you." Finn explained taking her hands

"I play piano." She stated simply

"Now I'm really impressed! You must be good." He smiled down at her

"Yeah, I love it. It is art—well a form of it anyway." Casey replied and began to get nervous underneath his gaze.

"You know what else you must be good at?" Finn leaned in closer to her

"What?" her voice was shaky

"This." He closed in the last few inches between them and let his lips dance with hers. He was right she was good at kissing, because to him it was a form of art.

"What am I doing?"Casey thought, "I need to pull away now!" and with all the will she could muster inside of her she pulled back hard right has the fireworks went off.

"What?" Finn asked confused

"I can't do this Finn—I'm dating someone." She said hurrying inside

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know I guess, because I'm not used to such royalty and you seemed perfect." Casey stopped before heading down the stairs.

"Who are you dating?" Finn asked furious

"Dave Brighton." Casey replied

"Miss Anastasia, I envy him. You are a great kisser."

"But I beg to differ with you—it's not an art. It's an expression, between two people that are in love. What we did was an act upon an emotion—that is art." With that went down the stairs into the drawing room to wait for Derek—ashamed of herself.


End file.
